Alastair
Lord Alastair Williams, Earl of Duffield Frith, Baron of West Bromwich is a Stafford City resident. Previously, he has been a long standing mayor in Lichfield and has served as mayor of Stafford City on numerous occasions. History Alastair was born to the Williams family on 7th January 1436. When he was young he was moved to Lichfield, Stafford, for reasons he never knew why. As soon as he turned 12 he began to help out around town, and he lived a relatively unnoticable life toiling his fathers farm, or running errands for his neighbours. At the age of 20 Alastair was granted leave to find a hovel to live in and began his own life. Lady Aiiane was Mayor at the time and helped him to learn how to become a reputable citizen of the town, and upon reaching the County requirements was granted a piece of land to live and corn farm. People came and went, and life was simple, Alastair made a small world for himself and began to become involved in the town management with thanks to Artur_le_breton the then Mayor, and thus Alastair began his career in politics. Family and Dating Status Alastair is a member of the Williams family, which consists of: *Benjamin Conalae Williams, Brother *Jorne Williams, Half-Brother *Lily Bunny Williams, Cousin *Gawain Williams, Uncle *Strepsils Sutton, Lily's Husband *Slon Williams, Great-Uncle Despite the rumours of the Court, Alastair has not had such an interesting love life. During the Wolves of Sherwood siege of Stafford, whilst defending the capital as Duke, Alastair met the lovely Redd Maeve, whilst the relation was sometimes distant due to the pressures of office, Alastair had dedicated himself to marrying the Lady. However she left for Ireland with her previous relation, Biggumbo without so much as a note. Overcome with grief and anger, Alastair dived into the role of Duke and was busy organizing replacement Mayors for towns, including the office that Redd Maeve herself had abandoned, to hide the loss he felt. Some time later, he met Telcara of Shrewsbury and this too was not meant to be, and upon their travels to Sussex, when separated the reality of the end of their relationship came to Alastair and they went there seperate ways whilst enjoying a mutual friendship within Stafford. In the role of Royal Ambassador Alastair met Lady Alanna Kyles, and a relationship blossomed through their work, however this soon fizzled out as Alanna was appointed priestess of Whithorn, Alastair did not have time to leave office for Scotland, and so the relationship ended . Right now, Alastair is enjoying his own company and fully involved in politics. Political Career Alastair first started mayoring a month or two after receiving a field, he then served for 8 terms on and off, with 3 terms consecutively. During all that time he began to learn and meet others in all aspects of the town and County. Duve quick became his best friend, and he also befriended Axelsalsa and Sirlarkin. The only competition Alastair had to mayoring was Axelsalsa and from that sprung a cooperation that put Lichfield into its most active era, which has not been seen since. Sirlarkin then began the Liberal Party which Alastair and Axelsalsa helped to form, and this was the beginning of Alastair's County Political interests. However, Axelsalsa died of fever in the winter of 1456 and Sirlarkin left for Ireland when the first colonies were founded. The liberal party, and Lichfield began to die. However, Alastair was recruited into the English Coalition by Lizabet Stewart. Stafford Council VIII was the first election Alastair ran for, and unfortunately did not make it to Council in the elections. Three days later, Alastair won another election in Stafford, and Lizabet Stewart resigned from Council placing Alastair on Council, where Duchess Tiffanyanne saw fit to leave him as an at-large councillor. From there in consecutive terms he ran for council every term to date. Council X, 'Alastair competed against Tuesday Miller (DDPE) as Ducal candidate, and won. From there he served two whole terms as Duke, and despite the Wolves of Sherwood taking Coventry, fierce conflicts within Council among members, and constant suspicion, he enjoyed his two terms and continued to run for council, though not as Duke and Lady Gabrielle became the Duchess after him. During this term ('Stafford Council XII) he resigned at the same time as his good friend, the economic mastermind of Stafford Council; Pr0phet. Once he and his brother were free to travel, he headed South with his brother, Conalae, neighbour, LadySarah and the lady he was dating, Telcara. The group became entirely separated, and the trip a rather big failure. However Alastair had intended to travel North so only ran for Stafford Council XIII as a filler in 12th space, and although Salter became the next EC Duke, Alastair remained out of politics and continued to mayor and help as he always had. Alastair moved to Stafford town to help revitalise the town with his step-brother Jorne. Purchasing a field from Thomas_lyn_moore, and building a bakery, he quickly began to help as he could. Meanwhile he ran for Stafford Council XIV and recieved a seat due to the one party election. This finalised to Alastair he was part of a party that had gone from constant underdog, to only living party, he was proud to have been a part of that. Working with Stafford Council in difficult times due to the resignation of salter he rescinded Mayorship of Stafford to Lynna, and undertook the office of Judge. This added to Alastair's already significant experience of Stafford Council, with his previous offices of Duke, Sheriff, Mines Superintendent '''and '''at-large aswell as non-council offices of Chancellor of the Embassy. In the national arena, Alastair as duke, helped to found the Northern Alliance along with Lady Jennet, Duchess of Chester. This organisation had huge promise, and a chance to revolutionize and begin the nationalization process of England. However due to the interference of Chester, and the uneven weighting of representation, Stafford removed itself from the Northern Alliance. Alastair blamed himself for taking a break from politics for the failures of the Northern Alliance and the weight of politics finally added weight to his shoulders. In the area of foreign relations, as Chancellor Alastair joined the Committee for Foreign affairs in the house of lords, and under the Royal Chancellor Lord Nikos Knight he was appointed ambassador to Scotland. It was through this position he met the fair Lady Alanna_Kyles, whom he spent a long time earning the affection of. The appointment allowed him freedom from English affairs, and some of the happiest times of his life with Alanna. However this position he resigned from when the Regent HRH Cruzincat saw fit to fail the treaty he had worked on, with no comments, and the backstabbing of National Affairs tiring the already wearisome Alamothih. Currently Alastair has totaled 11 months as elected Mayor, and 12 Months as a Councillor of Stafford.